I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic pace setting devices in general and more specifically to electronic devices that provide a controlled pace appropriate for taking examinations of limited duration, and training for taking such examinations. The device of the present invention provides a question number display that is incremented at a frequency that allows the examinee to devote an appropriate time to each question and to finish the test in a timely manner.
II. Description of Related Art
It is considered important in many athletic events, such as running and swimming where individuals compete over a given course, to maintain a proper pace. During training, athletes often need to determine an optimum pace in accordance with their ability, so that maximum results may be achieved for a given effort. Over the years, a number of different mechanical and electronic pace setting devices have been used by athletes to help them determine an optimal pace during training as well as to monitor their pace while participating in competitions.
Jogging is a sport that has recently become popular to keep good health. To insure optimal benefits, the jogging pace should be sufficient raise the jogger's heart rate to a level appropriate to her age, weight, and physical condition. Thus, in order to aid a jogger in obtaining the maximal healthful effects of jogging, various different pace setting devices have been developed.
Pace setting devices have also been used to pace recreational athletes using golf courses, tennis courts, or other facilities that must be shared, in order to insure that no person will spend a disproportionate amount of time at their game thereby tying up such facilities.
Finally, pace setting devices have also been developed and used to pace contestants playing chess or other timed games as well as to hold musicians to proper time, meter, and rhythm.
All of these devices generate a constant tempo by providing some sort of physically perceptible repetitive signal. This signal may be visual (e.g. a flashing light), auditory (e.g. a speaker sound), or tactile (e.g. a vibratory oscillation).